Candles light our life
by Law P
Summary: Comment la magnifique romance que vivent Kurt et Blaine se développe-t-elle ? Cette fiction est en quelque sorte la suite de l'épisode 2x22, New York. Ne prends pas en compte la saison 3. Suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre.
1. Prologue : Je t'aime

**Résumé :** Comment la magnifique romance que vivent Kurt et Blaine se développe-t-elle ? Cette fiction est en quelque sorte la suite de l'épisode 2x22, New York. C'est donc le passage de la saison 2 à la saison 3 du point de vue de Kurt et de Blaine. LEMON.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écrits à part un plaisir immense et peut-être vos reviews, qui sait ? ;)

**Pairing :** Blaine/Kurt bien sur !

**Rating :** M pour scènes très osées !

Je sais que ce prologue est extrêmement court mais, rassurez-vous, les chapitres suivants seront bien plus longs !

Bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_POV Blaine_

Nous étions attablés, l'un en face de l'autre, en train de discuter de son voyage à New York et des Nationales lorsque je lui annonçais mon amour. Oui, je l'aimais, plus que tout au monde. Il était mon rayon de soleil, mon héroïne avec sa constante bonne humeur. J'étais shooté à Kurt Hummel. Dès que j'étais avec lui, je me sentais dans un autre monde, celui de l'Amour avec un grand A. Ce monde que tout le monde recherche et que j'avais enfin trouvé.  
>Je le regardais, émerveillé, la tête reposée sur ma main. Il était beau. Magnifique même avec sa peau blanche et parfaite embellie par des crèmes diverses, ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés, ses yeux bleus si doux. Je pourrais passer une heure à faire une parfaite description de lui, de son corps, de son visage...<p>

- "Je t'aime aussi", me répondit-il simplement en me regardant dans les yeux. Puis il enchaîna : "Tu sais, quand tu y réfléchis, Kurt Hummel a eu une super année !"

Décidément, oui, c'était une bonne année pour mon magnifique petit-ami... Surtout côté cœur... Notre rencontre, notre amitié, notre premier baiser, notre amour... Qui je dois l'avouer est légèrement platonique sexuellement parlant. Même si j'aurais adoré avoir des relations sexuelles avec Kurt, je sais que ce n'est pas pour bientôt étant donné sa totale aversion pour le sexe. Non, ce n'était pas de l'aversion mais plutôt de la timidité. Tellement timide que dès que je prononçais un mot ayant un quelconque rapport avec ce domaine, il se bouchait aussitôt les oreilles en chantonnant et rougissait jusqu'à atteindre la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Mais je l'aimais comme ça. C'est ce qui faisait tout son charme de boy-scout.

C'est à ce moment-là que nous vîmes Sam et Mercedes. Je leur fit part de mon idée d'auditionner au _Six Flags_. Pendant que mon adorable amour leur expliquait sa lubie de faire une show sur Pippa Middleton, je remarquais une sorte d'alchimie entre le grand blond et la jeune fille. Comme si eux aussi vivaient ce que je vivais avec Kurt. Le grand amour. Je décidais de me taire et de ne rien dire à Kurt pour l'instant. J'aurais bien le temps de lui en parler plus tard. Je partis donc sur un autre sujet tandis que nos deux amis s'éloignaient :

- "Voici donc ma liste de chansons..."

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, je le redis, c'est très court mais ce n'est qu'un tout petit avant-goût de ce qu'est ma fiction.<p>

En ce qui concerne les publications, j'essaierais d'être régulier et de m'instaurer un rythme d'environ un post par semaine. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous recevrez le prochain chapitre dans moins d'une semaine.

Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas, laissez des reviews !

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Promenade et essayage

**Résumé : **Comment la magnifique romance que vivent Kurt et Blaine se développe-t-elle ? Cette fiction est en quelque sorte la suite de l'épisode 2x22, New York, c'est donc ma saison 3 du point de vue de Kurt et de Blaine. LEMON.

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écrits à part un plaisir immense et peut-être vos reviews, qui sait ? ;)

**Pairing**** : **Blaine/Kurt bien sur !

**Rating :** M pour scènes très osées !

… **: **Me revoilà après seulement quelques heures d'attente, j'ai décidé de poster ce nouveau chapitre...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Promenade et essayage<strong>

_POV Kurt_

Quelques semaines après notre discussion amoureuse au café, Blaine et moi marchions tranquillement dans les rues de Lima. Cela faisait quelque jours que les cours avaient fini. Le dernier jour, au Glee Club, nous avions tous interprété une chanson très simple pour notre prof formidable, Will Schuester : _Don't worry, be happy_. Ce fut un moment de grande émotion. Nous étions tous réunis. Santana a même pardonné Rachel et elles se sont réconciliées avec une grande embrassade.

J'étais heureux. Tout simplement. J'avais à mes côtés le plus merveilleux des hommes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Blaine. Que je l'aimais ! Je me souviens de ce jour extraordinaire que nous avons passé tous les deux à mon retour de New York et durant lequel il m'avait avoué son amour. Ce jour avait été parfait. Je lui avait aussi dit que je l'aimais. Je vivais dans le bonheur le plus complet et en quelque sorte, cela m'effrayais. Car je savais qu'un jour, il y aurait quelque chose pour contrer tout cela, quelque chose qui ferait que mon bonheur soit moins important, quelque chose de grave. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait que j'oublie cela et que je vive dans le moment présent. C'était la chose qui m'importait le plus. Blaine aussi, m'importait beaucoup. Il était beau avec ses cheveux frisés qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'aplatir sur son crâne, ses yeux verts qui de loin paraissaient bruns, sa « belle gueule » comme certains disaient...

La voix de Blaine me tira de mes pensées :

« Chéri, tu veux aller faire du shopping ? J'ai ma carte bancaire, tu pourras t'en servir ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que je lui sautais dessus et l'embrassait à perdre haleine comme un dément. En plus d'être beau, sexy, intelligent et gentil, il me passait sa carte bancaire pour aller faire du shopping ! Oh mon dieu ! Il était vraiment parfait !

« Tu as exactement dit les mots qu'il faut me dire pour que je t'embrasse comme je viens de le faire, Bliny ! » criais-je rapidement.

« Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai dit. Tes baisers fougueux me manquaient. Et tu sais très bien que j'ai une sainte horreur de ce surnom ridicule ! Mais je t'aime quand même. »

Blaine avait toujours cette manie de dire « Je t'aime quand même » à la fin de ces phrases où il pensait m'avoir blessé.

« Tu sais, il me faut plus que ça si tu veux me faire du mal, chou ! » dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil appuyé pour qu'il comprenne que tout allait bien et qu'il ne m'avait en aucun cas blessé. _Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être protecteur !_

C'est à ce moment-là que mon téléphone vibra, je regardais : c'était un SMS de Mercedes qui disait : « Retrouve-nous à 16h à la piscine. »

« C'est qui, chéri ? » s'enquit mon petit-ami.

« C'est Mercedes qui nous demande si on veut bien venir à la piscine à 16h. » Je regardais ma montre. « Il va bientôt être 13h30. Je pense qu'on aura le temps de passer faire du shopping. J'en profiterais pour nous acheter de nouveaux maillots de bain. Bien évidemment, c'est moi qui te les choisis. »

« A tes ordres chef styliste ! » rigola Blaine.

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient parfaites sur le miennes. J'ouvris la bouche pour l'approfondir et nos langues se rencontrèrent et se cajolèrent amoureusement. Un passant toussota légèrement à notre hauteur en nous jetant un regard désapprobateur. Encore un homophobe. A croire qu'il n'y avait que ça dans cette ville.

« Laisse tomber. Allons plutôt au centre commercial pour que tu t'amuses encore à me relooker entièrement... A mes frais bien sûr ! » n'oublia-t-il pas de préciser en me regardant avec amour.

« Oui, allons-y ! »

* * *

><p>Blaine était en train d'essayer un short de bain Armani dans une des cabines du centre commercial pendant que je lorgnais avec délectation des mocassins d'un prix exorbitant dans la vitrine.<p>

« Trop cher, je ne vais pas ruiner Blaine non plus... » dis-je à voix basse pour moi-même.

« Qu'est-ce qui est trop cher, chéri ? »

Je n'avais pas entendu Blaine arriver et apparemment il m'avait entendu à propos des ces mocassins.

« Ces mocassins. Mais comme je viens de le dire, je ne veux pas que tu me les achètes, ils sont bien trop chers ! Au fait, tu es magnifique ! »

« Ce n'est qu'un short de bain avec des fleurs dessus, tu sais ? » plaisanta Blaine.

« Il faudrait que je pense à t'épiler... »

« Non chéri. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. J'aime mes poils, tu sais ! Je ne remets pas en cause le fait que tu t'épile toi ! Au contraire ! Mais je me préfère comme ça. Et je t'aime quand même.

« Chou, je ne suis pas du tout fâché et évite d'utiliser le « je t'aime quand même » à chaque fois... Parce que je le sais que tu m'aimeras quand même quoi qu'il arrive ! » rigolais-je. « Mais... Comment tu sais que je m'épiles, je porte toujours des pantalons et tu ne m'as jamais... euh... enfin... » bafouillais-je quand je me rendis compte que je m'aventurais sur un terrain miné..

« T'es vraiment trop mignon quand tu rougis ! » s'attendrit Blaine. « Et si tu veux on peut parler de _ça_, cela ne me déran.. »

« Bon, si on allait régler. » interrompis-je, aussi rouge que la robe de la femme derrière Blaine, j'en étais sûr. « Parce que là, il est 15h16 et le temps qu'on rentre chez moi et qu'on se change, il sera déjà l'heure ! »

« Comme tu veux, chéri. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers les caisses, main dans la main. J'étais heureux d'avoir réussi à éviter cette discussion.

* * *

><p>Voilà !<p>

Prochain chapitre : La Piscine.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.. REVIEW ! ;))


	3. Chapitre 2 : La piscine

**Résumé :**Comment la magnifique romance que vivent Kurt et Blaine se développe-t-elle ? Cette fiction est en quelque sorte la suite de l'épisode 2x22, New York, c'est donc ma saison 3 du point de vue de Kurt et de Blaine. LEMON.

**Disclaimer**** :**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écrits à part un plaisir immense et peut-être vos reviews, qui sait ? ;)

**Pairing**** :**Blaine/Kurt bien sur !

**Rating :** M pour scènes très osées ! Cependant, elles n'arrivent pas encore, mais elle y seront, ça c'est sûr ! D'ici 4 ou 5 chapitres peut-être...

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

- claire : Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments. Pour la suite, la voilà !

** - **nyu : D'un certain point de vue, c'est délicieux... Mais attends le lemon et tu verras ! ;)

… **: **Voici le prochain chapitre seulement un jour après la publication du précédent ! Elle est pas belle la vie ? :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : La piscine<strong>

_POV Blaine_

Dans la voiture de Kurt, avant d'arriver chez lui, je remarquais que son visage était tendu, crispé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kurt ? » m'enquis-je, inquiet.

« Rien, c'est juste que... Je suis très pudique, et... »

« Tu as peur de montrer ton corps à la piscine, c'est ça ? Tu es beau Kurt. Ne complexe pas sur ça. Cela ne sert à rien. Mais... As-tu peur de ce que moi je pense de toi ou ce que les autres pensent de toi ? »

« Un peu des deux, j'imagine... »

« Par rapport aux autres, ils ne te jugeront pas, ils t'aiment trop pour cela. Quant à moi, sache que je t'aimerais toujours... Et puis, ne va pas me dire que tu es moche, Kurt ! Loin de là. Tu es tellement sexy qu'il est difficile pour moi de ne pas te sauter dessus dès que tu es près de moi. J'aime tout chez toi. Ton magnifique visage aux traits si fins, tes yeux verts si doux, ta petite boche rose, ta voix phénoménale, ta peau parfaite, tes cheveux soigneusement coiffés, ton corps si fin, si beau. Je pourrais crever pour t'avoir, Kurt. Cela peut paraître égoïste mais c'est vrai ! »

J'étais tellement lancé dans mon monologue que je n'avais même pas remarqué que Kurt avait arrêté sa voiture sur le trottoir et qu'il me regardait intensément. Puis il s'avança et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce chaste baiser me fit tout de même rendre compte d'une vérité indubitable : j'étais follement amoureux du garçon assis sur le siège conducteur qui m'embrassait amoureusement.

C'est ainsi, qu'après ce baiser , ces mots se reformèrent dans ma bouche : « Je t'aime. »

* * *

><p>Une fois garé dans l'allée de la maison familiale Hummel-Hudson, Kurt se précipita hors de la voiture et courut jusqu'à la porte sans même couper le contact. Je tournais donc la clé, la retirais et la mis dans ma poche. Je pris les achats que Kurt avait entreposées dans la malle et pénétrais dans la grande maison. Kurt m'y attendais déjà changé avec un long short de bain sobre. Face à mon regard interrogateur, il ajouta :<p>

« Je voulais te faire une surprise pour que tu puisses voir mon corps seulement là-bas. Et le short est noir pour éviter de me faire remarquer. »

« Tu sais très bien que t'aimerais quoiqu'il ad... »

« Oui je sais, je connais la chanson... »

« Tu es fâché ? » lui demandais-je, inquiet.

Kurt n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son père que je n'avais pas vu arriver m'apostropha :

« Blaine ! Alors, tout va bien ? »

Je pus lire sur les lèvres de Kurt dans le dos de son père : « Je ne suis pas fâché. Je t'aime. »

« Oui tout va bien, Burt, et vous ? »

« Tout est parfait... Vous allez à la piscine à ce que je vois... »

« Oui et il faut qu'on se dépêche sinon on va être en retard ! » rétorqua le magnifique garçon qui me servait accessoirement de petit-ami. « Blaine, va te changer dans ma chambre, je t'attends ici. »

Je dois avouer que j'étais un peu déçu qu'il ne m'accompagne pas. Kurt est allergique au sexe et cela aurait été un bon début d'apprécier le corps de l'autre. De toute façon, il me verra à la piscine...

* * *

><p>Il était 16h36 sur le tableau de bord du 4x4 de Kurt. Devant nous se dressait le grand bâtiment gris qu'était la piscine couverte de Lima.<p>

« Kurt... Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu n'as absolument aucune raison. Je t'aime, tu sais ! »  
>« Bon, allez Bliny, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. On y va ! »<br>« Courage... »

Kurt sourit lorsque je prononçais ce mot fétiche. Cela nous rappelait le début de notre relation qui n'était alors qu'amicale.

« Et je hais vraiment ce surnom... » ajoutais-je pour détendre encore plus l'atmosphère.  
>« Je sais bien, chou » dit-il en gratifiant ses paroles par un clin d'œil bien appuyé.<p>

Je pris le nécessaire que Kurt avait rangé dans un grand sac qui contenait plusieurs serviettes, des maillots de bain de rechange, la grande trousse de toilette de Kurt et quelques autres choses inutiles ce qui expliquait son poids relativement lourd. J'adorais cette facette de la personnalité de Kurt. Cette façon qu'il avait d'être prévenant et d'emporter le plus de choses possibles avec lui qui ne servaient finalement a rien lorsqu'on rentrait...

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » me demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit que j'eus du mal à soulever le sac.  
>« Pas besoin, chéri, je suis assez sportif dans mon genre » me vantais-je en lui lançant un discret clin d'œil... Décidément, aujourd'hui était la journée des clins d'œil...<p>

Nous rentrâmes et je paya pour nous deux.

« Tu es le petit copain idéal, tu le sais ça ? »  
>« Je sauve ma princesse en détresse ! » répondis-je tout en l'embrassant.<p>

Rien de tel pour le déstresser que d'exploiter un peu son côté romantique.

« Mais tu penses qu'il y aura qui ? » me questionna Kurt dans le couloir qui menait aux vestiaires.

Raté... Son anxiété reprenait. Je stoppais brusquement et me mis face à lui.

« Kurt, de quoi as-tu réellement peur ? »  
>« Du regard des autres. »<br>« Je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à foutre du regard des autres. Que le fait que tu sois sorti du placard t'ouvrais les yeux... »  
>« Tu ne comprends pas Blaine, je m'en contre-fiche que l'on me juge. Ce dont j'ai peur, c'est le regard appréciateur des gens sur moi. Cela me met mal à l'aise et j'ai peur de ta réaction. »<br>« Un regard appréciateur ? Il y a des gens qui te matent ici ? Euh... Non ! Surtout, ne le prends pas mal. Je ne dis pas que personne ne devrais avoir de regard appréciateur sur toi, bien au contraire ! » essayais-je de me rattraper.  
>« Jusqu'à l'année dernière, je venais souvent ici avec mon père. Cela nous permettait en quelque sorte d'oublier ma mère. Seulement, c'est une piscine où l'on trouve beaucoup de vieux homos refoulés qui n'ont pas encore fait leur coming out à 50 ans. Et comme tu le sais, je suis le cliché type du gay assez efféminé, donc beaucoup de gens me mataient ouvertement. Mon père a très vite compris et en a frappé un qui avait osé me toucher. A l'époque, je me comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Mon père m'a expliqué quelques jours plus tard. C'était peu de temps après mon coming out. » m'expliqua-t-il tout en pleurant silencieusement.<br>« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien... Vu le nombre qu'on sera, personne n'osera rien faire, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Le rassurais-je. « Et je t'aime, soit dit en passant. »

* * *

><p>J'attendais Kurt à la sortie du vestiaire seulement habillé de mon maillot de bain. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, je ne pus retenir mes yeux de s'écarquiller. Il était magnifique. Époustouflant. Extraordinaire. Beau à couper le souffle. Il ne possédait pas de muscles légèrement saillants, comme moi, il était juste taillé parfaitement : sans être trop carré, il était fin. Mon rêve. Moi qui pensait que je ne pouvais pas encore plus tomber amoureux. Rien qu'en le voyant vêtu seulement d'un short de bain, cela avait suffi à me rendre compte de l'amplification de mon amour pour lui. Si cela continuait, j'allais exploser d'amour !<p>

« Alors ? » me demanda Kurt, hésitant.

« Tu es parfait. »

« Pas autant que toi. Je ne t'avais jamais vu torse nu et je dois avouer que le spectacle ne me déplaît pas. » avoua-t-il.

« Je rêve où tu es en quelque sorte en train de me parler de ce que tu ne veux jamais parler... ? »

Il me tira la langue en riant puis me prit la main pour m'amener vers le bassin. Je reconnus Mercedes et Rachel à l'autre bout, hors de l'eau. Il y avait plusieurs personne dans l'eau qui les aspergeaient et les éclaboussaient. J'en déduis que les autres membres du Glee Club étaient présents.

« Hey mais qui voilà ? » nous cria Mercedes. « Kurt et le mec ultra-sexy qui lui sert de petit copain ! »

Kurt et moi n'eurent pas de meilleure idée que de rougir comme deux fillettes. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous justifier que je sentis deux mains attraper les jambes et me tirer à l'eau. Une fois remonté à la surface, je regardais le visage de mon agresseur. Comme je l'avais parié, c'était Finn.

« Alors, ça va, vieux ? » me demanda-t-il en riant.

« Ouais, bien sûr, tant que je suis avec Kurt, tout va pour le mieux. Il est où d'ailleurs ? » lui demandais-je en remarquant soudainement qu'il n'était pas sur le bord.

Finn n'eut pas eu le temps de me répondre que je sentis encore une fois des mais s'enrouler autour de mes jambes et je partis vers le fond. Une fois sous l'eau, je reconnus la personne qui m'entraînait vers les profondeurs. C'était Kurt. Malicieux, il ouvrit ses yeux sous l'eau, comme moi et me transperça de son regard lumineux. Ses cheveux formaient une sorte de petit halo autour de sa tête. On aurait presque dit une auréole, comme un ange. Oui, c'est cela. Kurt était un ange. Mon ange.

* * *

><p>Quelques temps après, lorsque nous nous séchions sur le bord avec Kurt, je lui demandais si tout se passait bien à propos de ce qu'il m'avait révélé auparavant. Il me répondit, tout souriant :<p>

« Tout est absolument parfait ! »

Je luis souris de tout mon cœur. Je remarquais que Rachel était en train de parler avec un homme plus loin. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa discussion, elle s'approcha de nous et nous demanda :

« Alors, les tourtereaux, quoi de neuf ? »

« Rien de spécial » répondit Kurt. « Si ce n'est que mon formidable petit-ami cherche depuis ce matin à me faire parler de **LA **chose. »

« De la chose ? » rétorqua Rachel qui n'avait rien compris.

« Du sexe, si tu préfères. » répondis-je à la place de Kurt avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Si vous voulez parler du sexe entre gays, il y a mon père là-bas. Il pourrait vous aider, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Excellente idée ! Qu'en dis-tu, Kurt ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas si... » commença-t-il à bafouiller.

« Kurt, il faudrait bien qu'on en parle un jour. On a dix-huit ans, ça fait presque six mois qu'on est ensemble et on a pas encore dépassé le stade des baisers. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. » lui dis-je pour le rassurer. « Et je t'aime quand même. » rajoutais-je à la fin de ma phrase comme j'avais habitude de le faire.

« Bon d'accord, allons-y, chou. »

* * *

><p>Voilà !<p>

Je ne sais pas si vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Mais que vous l'appréciez ou pas, faites le moi savoir par une petite review s'il vous plaît ! Merci.

Prochain chapitre : **LA** discussion.

A la prochaine.


	4. Chapitre 3 : LA discussion

**Résumé :**Comment la magnifique romance que vivent Kurt et Blaine se développe-t-elle ? Cette fiction est en quelque sorte la suite de l'épisode 2x22, New York, c'est donc ma saison 3 du point de vue de Kurt et de Blaine. LEMON.

**Disclaimer ****:**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écrits à part un plaisir immense et peut-être vos reviews, qui sait ? ;)

**Pairing**** :**Blaine/Kurt bien sur !

**Rating :**M pour scènes très osées ! Cependant, elles n'arrivent pas encore, mais elle y seront, ça c'est sûr ! D'ici 3 ou 4 chapitres peut-être... Tout d'abord, je voudrais préciser que dans ce chapitre, il y aura beaucoup d'allusions au sexe. Il n'y aura pas de pratiques entre nos deux protagonistes mais ils en parleront crûment. Voilà ! Vous avez été prévenu(e)s.

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

- claire : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis très touché que tu m'aies dit cela ! Ne t'inquiètes pas les chapitres vont arriver rapidement ! ;)

**... : **Petite info par rapport au rythme de publication. Tant que je n'ai pas de contre-temps pour écrire, je devrais publier tous les un ou deux jours en fonction de mon avancée.

**Petite chose supplémentaire :** J'ai du poster ce chapitre en vitesse donc je ne sais pa si il est bien construit ou s'il y a des fautes. Si c'est le cas, dites le moi s'il vous plaît.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>POV Kurt<em>

Je n'avais jamais été autant gêné de toute ma vie. Sauf peut-être quand mon père m'avait vu nu dans ma douche 3 ans auparavant... Mais là, ça pouvait très vite concurrencer...Cela faisait maintenant 10 minutes que Blaine et Monsieur Berry parlaient de pratiques sexuelles dont je n'avais jamais imaginé l'existence.

Au début, nous nous étions présentés puis il nous avait demandé ce qu'on voulait savoir exactement. Blaine lui a d'abord posé des questions sur la première fois. Le père de Rachel lui a répondu :

« Vous devez déjà savoir que lors d'une relation sexuelle, qu'elle soit entre deux personnes de sexe opposés ou de même sexe, il est conseillé de faire des préliminaires. »

Blaine hocha la tête. Je compris qu'il avait du faire des recherches sur le sujet.

« Je pense que vous devriez savoir de quoi il s'agit donc je ne vais pas m'étendre dessus. Ensuite, ce qui est propre aux relations sexuelles entre hommes est la... sodomie. Je pense également que vous devriez avoir une quelconque idée de ce que c'est. En revanche, il y a beaucoup d'idées reçues sur cette pratique qu'il faut que je démente absolument. Tout d'abord, c'est une relation de confiance et de partage et non, comme certains le disent, le passif qui s'offre à l'actif et qui se fait - pardonnez-moi pour le langage - "défoncer". Vous comprenez ? De plus, pour votre première fois, je vous conseille d'essayer les deux cotés à tour de rôle pour que vous puissiez ensuite vous rendre compte lequel vous préférez, celui où vous êtes le plus à l'aise. »

« Merci Monsieur Berry pour tous vos conseils et vos recommandations. » avança Blaine.

« Au revoir. » murmurais-je, tout rouge.

Blaine me pris la main et m'entraîna vers le reste du groupe qui nous attendait en nous regardant, curieux de connaître tous les petits détails croustillants de notre conversation.

« Alors, cette discussion a-t-elle été très enrichissante ? » se moqua Puck.

Je décidais de prendre les devants et de vaincre mes peurs :

« Oh oui ! J'ai appris plein de choses sur les préliminaires et sur la sodomie ! » annonçais-je à la surprise de tous et surtout de Blaine à en juger par ces yeux écarquillés et émerveillés braqués sur moi.

Je vis Quinn et Rachel se boucher les oreilles, plusieurs autres rougirent affreusement tandis que la plupart des garçons éclatèrent de rire.

De façon très puérile, je tirais la langue à Blaine puis finit par l'embrasser amoureusement. Je posais tout d'abord timidement mes lèvres sur les siennes puis j'ouvris la bouche et passais délicatement ma langue entre ses lèvres pour aller goûter la sienne. Nous étions totalement coupés du monde. Dans notre bulle uniquement composée d'amour. Je me retirais lorsque j'entendis des éclats de rire et des toussotements gênés venant du groupe.

« On va rentrer. » annonça Blaine à tout le monde. Et plus pour moi il ajouta : « Et je pense qu'une discussion avec ton père s'impose. »

« A propos de quoi ? » m'inquiétais-je.

« De ce que nous avons parlé avec Monsieur Berry, chéri, de quoi d'autre ? »

_Et merde._

« Cela vous dérange si je rentre avec vous ? » demanda mon presque-frère.

« Non ! Absolument pas ! » répondit mon petit-ami.

« Tu sais, on ne va pas se mettre à baiser dans la voiture. » répliquais-je, presque provocateur.

Blaine me prit par le bras et m'attira à l'extérieur du groupe :

« Mais dis-moi, tu te dévergondes, là ! Mmmh, c'est très très très intéressant... » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil lubrique.

Cela en disait long sur ses intentions futures...

« Allez viens Finn, on y va ! » criais-je au reste du groupe pour me dépetrer au plus vite de cette situation.

* * *

><p>Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez moi, Blaine et moi ne descendîmepas de la voiture tandis que Finn monta illico dans sa chambre, sans doute pour jouer au dernier jeu vidéo que mon père lui avait acheté la veille.<p>

« Chéri, viens, on va voir ton père au garage. » proposa Blaine.

« OK, allons-y. »

Une fois devant le garage, je retins ma respiration, pris la main de Blaine er rentra par la grande porte.

« Alors, les gars, ça c'est bien passé la piscine ? Pas trop de désagréments ? » demanda mon père sans lever les yeux du capot de la Chevrolet sur laquelle il était occupé.

« Non, tout s'est bien passé, Monsieur Hummel, ne vous inquiétez pas. » répondit Blaine.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il que te demande de m'appeler Burt, tout simplement. Tu sors avec mon fils depuis bientôt six mois, il faut bien qu'on apprenne à se connaître parfaitement. »

« Justement, on est là pour ça papa, tu te sou... OH ! PAPA ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que les hot dogs ce n'est pas bon pour la santé. Il faut manger BIO de nos jours ! » m'exclamais-je en apercevant le hot dog à moitié entamé sur le bureau où mon père fait ses comptes.

« Calme toi Kurt, c'est le sandwich de mon associé. Je sais très bien qu'il faut que je mange BIO si je ne veux pas me faire étriper par mon propre fils. A midi, j'ai mangé du boulgour je-sais-plus-trop-quoi avec des carottes rapées BIO ! » répliqua mon père.

« Oh ! Tu m'as fait une des se frayeurs papa ! » dis-je en portant ma main à mon coeur sous le regard amusé de Blaine. « Ça t'amuses, chou ? » lui murmurais-je, ironique.

« Tout à fait, chéri. » répondis l'intéréssé.

« Avant que je te fasse des frayeurs, comme tu dis, tu voulais me parler de quoi au juste ? »

« Tu te souviens de la discussion que nous avons eu il y a quelques mois quand tu me disais que je n'avais pas d'expérience sexuelle, ect, ect...? »

« Oui ! Quand Blaine était venu me supplier de te parler de sexe ! »

Non... Il n'avait pas fait ça ! Je me tournais vers lui de telle manière à le regarder dans les yeux et je lui hurlais :

« Non... Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est quand même pas toi qui est à l'origine de tout cete embarras que j'ai vécu ? »

« Avant de t'énerver plus, écoute-moi. » commença-t-il. « A l'époque, tu était tout innocent, sans tâche. Il ne fallait pas que tu tombes en de mauvaises mains. J'étais inquiet pour toi. Je suis donc allé voir ton père pour qu'il t'en parle et que tout se passe pour le mieux si tu te mettait avec quelqu'un. »

« Sauf que je suis tombé avec toi et que j'en suis extrèmement heureux. »

Puis je m'avançais vers ses lèvres si tentatrices qui n'attendaient plus que les miennes et je l'embrassais avec une douceur incomparable.

« Je t'aime. » lui dis-je d'une voix claire et sans faille.

« Je t'aime aussi. » me répondit-il, souriant.

J'entendis mon père chuchoter :

« Ah.. Les jeunes... » Puis, il reprit s'une voix plus forte : « Donc, vous voulez que l'on réitère la discussion, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. » répondit Blaine à ma place.

« Pour ma part, je voulais juste te dire que nous avons discuté avec un des pères de Rachel Berry. Tu vois qui c'est ? Elle est au Glee Club avec moi. Donc son père nous a expliqué quelques petits trucs et je me sens plus confiant maintenant. J'ai enregistré ce que tu m'a dis papa, ce que Blaine m'a dit et ce que Monsieur Berry m'a dit. Donc je pense que, théoriquement, je suis prêt. »

« Prêt à quoi, Kurt » demanda mon père en me regardant fixement.

« Prêt à, en théorie je le répète, avoir des relations sexuelles avec Blaine. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire. » dit-il tout simplement. « Blaine ? »

« Rien à ajouter, non plus Monsieur Hum... Euh.. Burt. »

« Parfait.. Donc au revoir. Je dois avoir terminé avant de rentrer. »

« Au revoir » dîmes-nous en coeur.

Lorsque nous fûmes dans la voiture, Blaine me prit délicatement le visage entre les mains, me regarda dans les yeux et me dit :

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé. Je peux très bien attendre, on peut très bien attendre, on attendra. Ok, chéri ? »

« Ok. »

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

Dites moi ce que vous en dites.

Personnellement, je ne suis pas très satisfait.

Prochain chapitre : Dîner au Breadstix.

Laissez une review ! ;))


	5. Chapitre 4 : Dîner au Breadstix

**Veuillez excusez mon retard !**

**Résumé : **Comment la magnifique romance que vivent Kurt et Blaine se développe-t-elle ? Cette fiction est en quelque sorte la suite de l'épisode 2x22, New York, c'est donc ma saison 3 du point de vue de Kurt et de Blaine. LEMON.

**Disclaimer ****: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écrits à part un plaisir immense et peut-être vos reviews, qui sait ? ;)

**Pairing**** : **Blaine/Kurt bien sur !

**Rating :** M pour scènes très osées ! Cependant, elles n'arrivent pas encore, mais elle y seront, ça c'est sûr ! D'ici 1 ou 2 chapitres peut-être...

**... :** Petite info par rapport au rythme de publication. Je le modifie légèrement car je serais occupé les jours que je n'ai pas de contre-temps pour écrire, je devrais publier tous les trois ou quatre jours en fonction de mon avancée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>POV Blaine<em>

Kurt et moi étions étroitement enlacés sur le canapé du salon de la maison familiale Hummel-Hudson, les yeux rivés sur l'écran plat du salon.

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. » commença Kurt avec un sourire moqueur. « Je sais très bien pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce qu'on visionne ce film. »

« Tu n'aimes pas Brokeback Mountain ? » demandais-je innocemment.

« Après l'après-midi chargé que nous avons eu, j'aurais pensé que.. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Un après-midi **chargé**. C'était le mot. Après la longue promenade, la séance shopping, la piscine, la petite discussion avec le père de Rachel puis la virée au garage de Burt maintenant, c'était_ Le secret de Brokeback Mountain_.

« Non, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire » répondis-je, tout souriant. « Par contre, je vois que tu es aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, mon cœur ! »

Il enfouit son visage contre mon torse et soupira. Tout à coup le bruit strident de la sonnette de l'entrée nous tira de nos rêveries.

« Je vais voir qui c'est, attends-moi ici » me chuchota-t-il.

Il se leva, contourna le vase chinois de Carole et disparut derrière la porte du couloir. J'entendis distinctement le bruit de la serrure puis le grincement des gonds de la porte d'entrée.

« Tiens, re-bonjour Quinn. » dit-il de son adorable voix aigüe.

« Re-bonjour ! Je suis juste passé pour te dire qu'avec tout le Glee Club, on vous invite à dîner ce soir à 19h au Breadstix. On voulait vous dire quelque chose à la piscine mais vous êtes partis avant que nous n'ayons eu le temps de vous le formuler ! »

Je me levais discrètement et rejoignis les deux adolescents. Je pris Kurt par la taille et tout en regardant la belle blonde appuyée contre la porte, je dis :

« Oui, bien sûr qu'on y sera. On se voit tout à l'heure. »

« Oui, à tout a l'heure. »

Puis elle se retourna non sans faire virevolter ses cheveux blonds désormais coupés plus courts. Kurt referma la porte, se retourna et me dit, tout joyeux :

« Tant pis pour le film, il faut qu'on se prépare pour l'occasion. »

« Je suis tout à toi. Fais de moi TOUT ce que tu veux. »

« Il y aurait-il un quelconque sous-entendu Monsieur Anderson ? »

« Peut-être un... » répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu es incorrigible... Allons nous changer. »

Il me prit le bras et tout en riant, il m'entraîna en courant dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Une fois tout propre et tout beau, je sortis suivi de Kurt qui verrouilla la porte. Puis, tout à coup, il me jeta les clés en criant « C'est toi qui conduit ! » tout en me jetant un regard entendu. C'est alors que je compris. Kurt m'accordait son entière confiance. Je me souviens du jour où il m'avait dit qu'il ne laisserait conduire sa magnifique voiture qu'à la personne dont il aurait confiance. La personne qu'il aimera toujours. Et c'était moi. Une fois attaché, je mis le contact et reculais dans l'allée. Lorsque je fus sur la route, je lui demanda :<p>

« Alors, c'est moi. »

« Oui, c'est toi. » me répondit-il.

« Je... » commençais-je.

« Ne fais pas de commentaire et roule s'il-te-plaît. » Puis il continua : « Et moi, je ne dis pas "Je t'aime quand même". »

« Tu pense que tu m'as blessé ? Parce que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. »

« On arrive. Gare toi-là. » m'ordonna-t-il en désignant une place sur le bitume.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est ma place fétiche. Je l'utilise toujours lorsque je viens ici. » me dit-il tout en descendant de son 4x4.

Après avoir fermé la voiture, je lui tendis les clés.

« Non, garde-les. »

Je le regardais, ahuri.

« Allez viens, on rentre. Ils doivent nous attendre. »

Et en effet, ils nous attendaient... Ils avaient relié plusieurs banquettes entre elles pour qu'il y ait assez de place pour tout le monde. Et quel monde ! De plus, les serveurs étaient obligés de faire le tour pour pouvoir accéder au reste du restaurant. Tout le Glee Club était déjà installé. Ils nous avaient réservé deux places face à face au milieu de la gigantesque table. Je m'assis donc entre Lauren et Finn tandis que Kurt prenait place entre Puck et Quinn. Je m'étonnais que Mercedes ne s'asseye pas à coté de mon petit-ami. Je compris pourquoi lorsque je la vis dans les bras de Sam. Ainsi, ce que j'avais deviné à leur retour de New York s'était bien concrétisé. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Kurt. Il était complètement épanoui et euphorique. Il était dans son monde au milieu de tous ses amis qui lui étaient très chers, je le savais.

« Alors, il serait peut-être temps que vous nous révéliez tous le but de ce dîner. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. » ordonna le magnifique garçon assis juste en face de moi.

« Attendez un peu. Il faut que Rachel revienne de son audition pour _L'éveil du printemps_. » répliqua Finn.

Tiens, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas là. Je ne l'avais pas entendu depuis que nous étions arrivés. Je l'appréciais assez depuis que je m'étais rendu compte qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Kurt et elle lors de leur voyage. Comme s'ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils se ressemblaient, finalement.

« En parlant du loup... » dit Santana tout en regardant fixement la porte par où la diva du Glee Club venait de rentrer.

Je compris rapidement que – même si, comme m'avait dit Kurt, elles s'étaient réconciliées – il restait un fond de rancœur en elle.

« Maintenant que Rachel est là, vous pouvez nous le dire ? » demanda mon petit-ami en faisant ses petits yeux de chien battu.

« On va pas vous le dire, on va vous le chanter... » répliqua Sam.

Ils se levèrent tous d'un coup et se dirigèrent vers la scène. Étant donné que j'étais dos à cette dernière, je passais sous la table pour m'installer à côté de Kurt et pour pouvoir ainsi observer le petit show que nous avaient concocté tous les membres du Glee Club. Quinn s'avança vers le micro situé sur la petite scène du Breadstix et commença :

« Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, tous mes amis de la chorale et moi-même sommes réunis pour faire passer un message à nos amis Kurt et Blaine, ici présents. Nous allons vous interpréter une chanson que nous avons spécialement écrite pour vous : _We are with you. _»

Kurt et moi nous nous regardâmes, heureux. Quinn entonna les premières notes de la chanson suivie de Rachel puis de Lauren puis de Mercedes et de tous les autres membres de la chorale. Cette chanson parlait d'acceptation de soi, d'amitié, d'amour, de bonheur, de soutien et de fraternité. Ils étaient avec nous. Je compris pourquoi Kurt avait quitté Dalton pour revenir à McKinley. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup.

Au milieu de la chanson, je tapais doucement sur l'épaule de Kurt pour qu'il se retourne face à moi, puis je m'avançais doucement vers lui et l'embrassais délicatement comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il répondit à mon baiser et plusieurs membres de la chorale se mirent à crier et à siffler. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, la chanson était finie et les New Directions se dirigeaient vers la table pour se rasseoir. Je repassais donc sous cette dernière et me replaçais en face de Kurt. Nous les remerciâmes chaleureusement tout au long du repas.

J'étais bien. Avec Kurt. Avec les New Directions. C'était décidé. A la rentrée, en route pour McKinley !

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review ?;))<p>

Prochain chapitre : La rentrée.

Bye bye !

Law P.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Burt

**Résumé :**Comment la magnifique romance que vivent Kurt et Blaine se développe-t-elle ? Cette fiction est en quelque sorte la suite de l'épisode 2x22, New York. C'est donc le passage de la saison 2 à la saison 3 du point de vue de Kurt et de Blaine. LEMON.

**Disclaimer ****:**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écrits à part un plaisir immense et peut-être vos reviews, qui sait ? ;)

**Pairing**** :**Blaine/Kurt bien sûr !

**Rating :** M pour scènes très osées ! Cependant, elles n'arrivent pas encore, mais elle y seront, ça c'est sûr ! Dans deux chapitres, normalement...

**A LIRE ABSOLUMENT :** Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai accumulé mon retard à une vitesse grand V ! Je m'en veux terriblement et je vais essayer de me rattraper un peu (mais avec la rentrée, ce ne devrait pas être facile). Ensuite, à cause de gros changements intervenus dans ma vie récemment, j'ai décidé de changer complètement de style d'écriture. Je veux dire par là que ce sera beaucoup moins Bisounours et Compagnie. Elle se rapprochera beaucoup plus de la réalité et de la vérité. D'autant plus que la saison 3 arrive bientôt donc je pense que mon histoire restera située durant les vacances étant donné que la série n'exploite pas cette partie-là de l'année. Ensuite, vous allez pouvoir remarquer un petit changement chez Kurt. Il va un peu se dévergonder... Ah oui, une petite dernière chose, je ne fais plus de « POV » mais des points de vue extérieurs... Enfin comme les autres fics, quoi.

… **:** Le rythme de publication devrait être d'à peu près toutes les deux semaines étant donné que j'ai beaucoup de travail.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Burt sortait de sa voiture en transpirant à grosses gouttes. Il ne portait pourtant que sa chemise de fonction. Cependant, avec la chaleur qui régnait en cette fin de mois de juillet, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui tenait aussi chaud qu'une grosse doudoune. Cette chaleur étouffante s'infiltrait partout, par les moindres recoins, comme pour vous oppresser. Il lui tardait de rentrer chez lui et de pouvoir se mettre enfin torse nu. Seulement, il avait une petite chose à la maison, nommée Kurt qui lui ordonnerait aussitôt de se rhabiller. « Un peu de décence, papa ! » Enfin bon, il testerait quand même le coup. Une fois passé la porte de la maison, il s'avança vers la cuisine non sans avoir au préalable accroché sa chemise sur le porte-manteau. Kurt était déjà aux fourneaux.<p>

- Tiens, salut papa ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Non, un carburateur m'a lâché. Du coup, j'ai perdu un client...

- Dommage, répondit Kurt. Tu as faim ce soir ? Je cuisine français. Une blanquette de veau.

- Mon plat préféré ? C'est gentil Kurt !

- Tu pourrais me passer les champignons s'il te plaît ? Ils sont su le comptoir à côté du micro-ondes.

- Tu as réussi à en trouver ? s'étonna Burt tout en se déplaçant. D'habitude tu les commandes sur Internet.

- Blaine et moi, on a passé toute la journée à les chercher. On a fait une petite excursion dans l'Ohio. Je pensais en trouver à Springfield. On a cherché pendant une demi-heure dans le centre-ville si il y avait une boutique de nourriture française. Il n'y en avait pas. Alors Blaine a appelé sa grand-mère qui lui a dit qu'elle se fournissait à Columbus et elle lui a donné l'adresse.

- En effet vous avez fait un sacré périple ! dit Burt tout en passant la fameuse boîte de champignons de Paris tant convoitée à son fils. Rien que le trajet a du vous prendre plus de 4 heures ! *

- Oui à peu près... répondit son fils. Ce que Burt ne savait pas, c'est que Kurt et Blaine avaient mis encore plus longtemps... Si on comptait le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour se bécoter tranquillement. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ? reprit Kurt.

- En effet, aujourd'hui, on peut dire ça !

Les propos de son fils le firent tout à coup réfléchir à toute vitesse. Kurt ne lui avait fait aucune remarque par rapport au fait qu'il était torse nu. Ensuite, il lui faisait une blanquette, son plat préféré. De plus l'ingrédient essentiel selon Kurt, les champignons, étaient extrêmement durs à dénicher. Que ce garçon se soit donné autant de mal pour ça lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

Burt s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets et regarda son fils en train d'ajouter la crème à la viande.

- Toi, tu as quelque chose à me demander.

Kurt rougit aussitôt et demanda :

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Parce que je le sais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix contrite.

- Les parents de Blaine sont partis pendant 2 semaines à Hawaï...

- Et tu aimerais qu'il vienne dormir à la maison, si je ne me trompe pas, coupa Burt.

- Oui.

- Et si on y réfléchit bien, il n'y a que 3 chambres dans cette maison. Une pour Finn, la tienne et celle que Carole et moi partageons. Et bien sûr, comme par hasard, le canapé a été tout simplement brisé en deux par Finn et son copain, là, je sais plus son nom...

- Puck, compléta Kurt.

- Oui voilà, Puck. Donc, il a été cassé par Finn et Puck quand ces deux-là ont sauté comme des fous quand les _Chicago Bulls_ ** ont écrasé les _Washington Wizards_.** Ce qui fait que si Blaine vient dormir, il sera obligé de dormir dans ton lit. Ce dont je t'ai formellement interdit si tu ne te souviens pas.

- Oui, je sais : « Tant que tu es sous mon toit, tu ne dormiras plus avec un garçon supposé gay » , répéta le jeune garçon d'une voix monocorde tout en remuant sa préparation.

- D'autant plus que maintenant, c'est ton petit-ami ce qui augmente considérablement les chances que vous... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, je vois à peu près. Je suis bien assez âgé pour savoir de ce qu'il advient de faire dans ces conditions-là. Et de toute façon, rien ne se passera.

- En es-tu bien sûr, Kurt ?

- J'en suis sûr papa.

- Bon c'est d'accord alors. Mais je veux que tu laisses ta porte à moitié ouverte.

- Mais papa ! Quand Finn invite Rachel à dormir, il laisse la porte seulement entrouverte !

- Kurt je resterais inflexible sur ce dernier point.

- Et si... La première semaine, la porte est à moitié ouverte comme tu dis...

- Et ?

- Et après, je mets la porte comme Finn si tout se passe bien... Et si tu es d'accord, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

- OK, OK... finit par concéder Burt.

- Merci Papa ! cria Kurt, fou de joie.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Finn pour faire son entrée dans la cuisine.

- Mmmh... gémissa-t-il. Ça sent bon !

- C'est de la blanquette, un plat français, expliqua Kurt.

- Ça paraît délicieux. C'est quand qu'on mange ? Demanda-t-il comme un petit enfant affamé.

- Quand ta mère rentrera, répondit Burt.

- Papa, Blaine peut venir dès ce soir ? Ses parents sont déjà partis hier.

- Blaine vient ? S'étonna Finn, surpris.

- Oui, bien sûr Kurt. Je parie que ses affaires sont déjà prêtes... Et pour te répondre Finn, Kurt a réussi à me convaincre d'héberger Blaine pendant deux semaines.

- Trop cool ! s'exclama Finn.

- Je vais le chercher. Papa, dans 10 minutes, tu ajouteras le jus d'un demi citron, *** dit Kurt à son père tout en s'emparant des clés de sa voiture.

* * *

><p>* Vérifié avec Google Maps ! ;)<p>

** Les _Chicago Bulls_ et les Washington_ Wizards_ sont deux équipes de basketball américaines.

*** Merci Marmiton ! :D

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu. Laissez une review please, ça fait toujours plaisir !<p>

Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera enfin notre cher Blaine.

Ciao, à la prochaine.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Kurt's lips

**Résumé : **Comment la magnifique romance que vivent Kurt et Blaine se développe-t-elle ? Cette fiction est en quelque sorte la suite de l'épisode 2x22, New York. Ne prends pas en compte la saison 3. Différents pairings et LEMON à venir..

**Disclaimer ****: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écrits à part un plaisir immense et peut-être vos reviews, qui sait ? ;)

**Pairing**** : **Blaine/Kurt bien sûr. On va aussi introduire de nouveaux couples que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Faites-moi part de vos idées si vous en voulez d'autres !

**Rating :** M pour scènes très osées (à venir). Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y en aura pas dans ce chapitre !

**... :** Oh là là.. Je m'excuse pour ce retard intersidéral ! N'étant pas satisfait des chapitres précédents, je vais apporter de gros chamboulements à la suite. Tout d'abord, on verra apparaître différents couples. Ensuite, étant donné que la première fois de Klaine a lieu dans la saison 3, cette fiction ne la prend pas en compte pour garder un semblant de vraisemblance.

**Remerciements : **Je voulais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont gentiment laissées un commentaire ! C'est grâce à vous que je me suis décidé à continuer cette fiction que j'avais – je l'avoue – un peu laissé en suspens.. Un grand merci également à Mathilde (alias _WakeUpMe_) pour m'avoir laissé un message qui m'a heureusement poussé à reprendre et pour son petit conseil avisé. Et enfin, un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour _Claire Lucem,_ qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre avec dévouement et efficacité; et qui m'a aussi encouragé à reprendre l'écriture !

**Réponse aux anonymes :** - _Castiela_ : Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! A la prochaine.

- _kamkam85_ : Je te remercie pour ta double-review et voici la suite !

- _Marie_ : Ta review a été une des plus importantes raisons pour laquelle je me suis remis à écrire. Je t'en remercie donc !

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>Kurt roulait à toute allure sans respecter les limites de vitesse tellement la perspective de revoir Blaine lui procurait un immense sentiment de joie. Tout à coup, il ressentit une vibration au niveau de la poche droite de son pantalon. L'image de son presque-frère était affichée sur l'écran de son iPhone.<p>

- « Allô, Finn » ?

- « Kurt, changement de programme ! On est tous invités à une fête chez Santana pour l'anniversaire de Brittany. Il n'y aura que le Glee Club et Blaine s'il accepte. Puck m'a aussi dit qu'on dormait tous là-bas. San a prévu plusieurs matelas dans son immense salon, » débita Finn à toute allure.

- « Carole et mon père sont-ils d'accord ? »

- « Oui, mais il faut qu'on leur promette de ne pas boire. »

- « Okay, je vais chercher Blaine et on en rediscute. A de suite. »

- « Ouep. »

Kurt raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur le siège passager tout en faisant un énorme sourire. _Il lui tardait vraiment de voir Blaine._

* * *

><p>En arrivant chez Blaine, Kurt trouva son petit-ami habillé tout en rouge avec ses bagages sur le pas de la porte, visiblement très excité. A peine fut-il descendu de son 4x4 que Blaine lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa fougueusement.<p>

- « Tes lèvres me manquaient affreusement, » murmura le jeune brun dans un souffle.

- « Les tiennes également, _honey_. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

- « Ouais, j'ai aussi pris la collection entière des Disney et le dernier Vogue ! »

- « Parfait, » répondit Kurt.

Après avoir aidé son petit-ami à installer tous ses bagages dans le coffre, Kurt s'installa à la place du conducteur et démarra.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu avais une photo "torse nu" de moi en fond d'écran, » s'émerveilla Blaine.

- « Où as-tu trouvé mon portable ? » rétorqua Kurt tout en restant concentré sur la route.

- « Sur mon siège. »

- « C'est Sam qui m'a envoyé cette photo. Il l'a prise à la piscine. »

- « Depuis quand Sam prend-il des photos de garçons "torse nu" ? » questionna Blaine, étonné.

- « Excellente remarque, tu devrais lui en parler, » répondit Kurt d'un ton narquois. « En plus, il a quitté Mercedes la semaine dernière. »

- « C'est pas vrai ? Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble. »

- « Au fait, ce soir, il y a une fête pour les 17 ans de Britt chez Santana. On est invité, tu veux qu'on y aille ? »

- « Oh ouais, ce serait vraiment trop bien ! Mais je pense que tes parents n'apprécieraient pas trop que l'on rentre tard, non ? »

- « On reste dormir là-bas ! Et d'après Finn, mes parents sont d'accord... »

- « On va vraiment bien s'amuser ! » s'extasia le jeune membre des Warblers.

- « Ah oui, une dernière chose Monsieur Anderson. »

- « Oui, Kurt ? »

- « Pas d'alcool. La dernière fois que tu en as bu, tu étais pire que Lindsay Lohan avant sa cure de désintox'. »

- « Je te le promets. »

- « Bien. »

* * *

><p>Après avoir discuté avec leurs parents et convenu qu'ils ne boiraient ni ne feraient de folies, Finn et Kurt accompagnés de Blaine et Rachel se garèrent devant la grande maison de Santana à proximité des trois voitures déjà présentes.<p>

- « Sa maison est magnifique ! » s'émerveilla Blaine en fermant la portière.

- « Son père est médecin et il a traîné en procès un collègue qui lui subtilisait des patients en allant jeter un coup d'œil sur son cahier de rendez-vous. A cause du secret médical et tout le _train-train_, il a gagné son procès et remporté un joli petit pactole, » expliqua Rachel, tout sourire.

Tous les quatre s'avancèrent sur le perron et Rachel appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette. Une Santana magnifique en robe grise très courte leur ouvrit la porte, les invita à entrer et à déposer leurs affaires sur le sofa dans le hall. Puis, elle les conduisit jusque dans son salon qui avait été transformé pour l'évènement. En effet, les meubles avaient été poussés dans le couloir, des matelas étaient entassés au fond de la pièce et des canapés étaient savamment disposés pour permettre aux convives de se déplacer du bar jusqu'aux toilettes sans encombres. Enfin, au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une fontaine de chocolat entourée d'une multitude de confiseries et de pâtisseries en tout genre au dessus de laquelle une immense banderole "Happy Birthday Brittany" était accrochée. Quinn discutait paisiblement avec Mike pendant que Tina, Puck et Lauren argumentaient à propos des Vocal Adrenaline et de leurs capacités. Lorsque Rachel s'approcha d'eux, Kurt remarqua que la jeune diva rougissait à vue d'œil. _Il y a anguille sous roche.._Tout à coup, on sonna à la porte ce qui tira Kurt de ses pensées.

- « Cela doit être Artie, Mercedes, Sam et Brittany qui arrivent ! » s'écria Santana. « Tenez-vous prêts et préparez-vous à crier "Joyeux Anniversaire", okay ? »

Pendant que la latina se dirigeait vers le hall, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette dernière n'était vraiment plus la même lorsqu'on parlait de Britanny.

* * *

><p>La montre de Blaine affichait 22h35. La fête battait son plein et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était fantasmer sur les lèvres si douces, tendres et sucrées de Kurt. Rôôôh, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie d'y goûter, là maintenant ! Malheureusement, elles étaient occupées. En effet, cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Kurt parlait avec Quinn à propos de leur avenir : <em>"NYADA par ci, NYADA par là"<em> . Mais aucun baiser pour lui, aucun. Sa frustration en devint telle qu'à 22h39 exactement, le jeune chanteur se rua sur son petit-ami et captura ses lèvres tant désirées dans un long et chaud baiser tandis que le léger rire de Quinn leur parvint aux oreilles.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » demanda Kurt, tout sourire après qu'ils se soient séparés.

- « Tes lèvres me narguaient depuis tout à l'heure. Il fallait bien que je leur montre de quoi je suis capable. » lui murmura Blaine.

Les deux amants se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Quinn apostropher Rachel qui dansait avec Tina :

- « Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu veux entrer à NYADA ? »

- « Euh... Oui... Mais... Qui te l'a dit ? » répondit la jeune diva qui recommençait à rougir en arrêtant subitement de se déhancher au grand dam de Tina.

- « Mmmh, Kurt vient de m'en toucher deux mots... »

Blaine était absolument sûr d'avoir vu Quinn se lécher les lèvres à ce moment précis et puis, le rougissement de Rachel était vraiment bizarre. Il pivota vers son petit-ami qui lui aussi le regardait d'un air entendu. Il comprit à ce regard qu'il partageait ses pensées. _Mais que se passait-il ?_

* * *

><p>Voilà. Alors, un peu de Faberry pour me faire pardonner de mon super-retard ! D'autres couples encore à prévoir..<p>

Et au fait, désolé d'être aussi _fluffy_..

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review. Parce que faire tout ce travail sans un mot en retour.. Ce n'es pas très encourageant. C'est pourquoi, je remercie encore tous ceux qui ont reviewé cette histoire et ceux qui vont le faire maintenant ! ;) Merci.


	8. Suspension

Bon, les amis. Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de nouveau chapitre. Je ne peux plus continuer cette fiction. Je ne peux plus écrire de cette façon. Je n'y arrive plus. Ce n'est plus du tout mon style. Croyez-moi, j'ai beaucoup évolué depuis le début. Je n'aime pas les fics inachevées. Pourtant, c'est ce que je fais. Je laisse une fic inachevée. Mais croyez-moi encore une fois, le Klaine tout beau et tout rose, ce n'est plus trop ma tasse de thé. Même si je suis toujours un shippeur Klaine, j'ai besoin de quelque chose d'un peu plus terre-à-terre, moins rose bonbon avec une multitude de petits poneys qui font des cacas arc-en-ciel.

Donc, nous allons faire une petite suspension qui ne risque pas de cesser dans l'immédiat.

J'ai d'autres idées en cours, qu'elles soient **Klainiennes** ou** Faberristes**, j'espère vous les faire partager rapidement !

_L'auteur, qui a néanmoins honte._


End file.
